


worse than nicotine

by wolfro (grootbeer)



Series: where words leave off, music begins [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, dang it's plotless, thank you brendon for the title
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/wolfro
Summary: berurusan dengan okita sougo jauh lebih buruk dari mengisap ribuan linting tembakau.part 2: nicotine - panic! at the disco





	worse than nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> gintama belongs to sorachi hideaki  
> standard warnings applied
> 
> p.s. yes, yes, im inspired by p!atd - nicotine  
> anyway, hbd tosshy!!!

 

Okita Sougo. Si bajingan kecil yang selalu membuat hari seorang Wakil Komandan Iblis Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro, sial. Entah makanannya sering ditaburi bumbu super pedas tabasco atau mayonesenya dibubuhi racun atau rokok yang tengah diisapnya dibuang tiba-tiba bahkan yang lebih parah bocah berambut terang itu membidiknya dengan bazooka.

Mungkin hal yang membuatnya mati muda bukanlah nikotin dari rokok yang sering ia isap, melainkan Okita Sougo. Si bocah sadis itu bertendensi untuk menghentikan detak jatungnya lebih cepat ketimbang bahaya dari ribuan batang lintingan tembakau. Dia punya banyak akal untuk membunuh seorang Hijikata. Sougo paling jago soal membuat Hijikata kesal. Maka, tidak heran kalau lelaki yang dijuluki _oni no fukuchou_ ini menyimpulkan bahwa Okita Sougo jauh lebih buruk dari bahaya nikotin.

 _Well_ , mereka boleh bilang lelaki yang dijuluki pangeran sadis ini manis untuk seukuran lelaki delapan belas tahun. Akan tetapi, Hijikata berani sumpah meski bertampang manis, Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsegumi itu jauh lebih bengis dari penjahat kelas kakap. Ya, ya, Okita Sougo adalah contoh dari frasa _don’t judge a book by its cover._

  
Sougo memang definisi brengsek itu sendiri. Kepala Hijikata bisa saja meledak jika berurusan dengan bocah sialan itu. Apapun yang dilakukan Sougo, entah mengapa membuat Hijikata pening—sekalipun ia tengah tertidur, bukan tengah berusaha membunuh Hijikata.

Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi ini selalu merasa berantakan jika memandangi Sougo yang tengah tertidur. Deru napasnya yang laun, wajahnya yang tenang seolah tidak pernah berbuat dosa, membuat Hijikata sulit untuk menyingkirkan bocah tengik itu dari pikirannya. Hijikata memang membenci Sougo, tapi ia selalu suka melihat Sougo yang tertidur. Apalagi ketika Hijikata mencuri cium dua bibir ranum milik lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Memabukkan; membuatnya candu.

Intinya, efek buruk yang ditimbulkan seorang Okita Sougo, si bocah paling sialan, jauh lebih mengerikan dari nikotin. Hijikata lebih baik mengisap ribuan lintingan rokok sampai paru-parunya sesak daripada berurusan dengan Sougo.


End file.
